Swords of Ice
by TheShipWeirdo
Summary: A collection of one-shots for GrayZa Week 2014. (day 4 - protection)
1. prompt: cuddle

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is not owned by me.

* * *

cud·dle

ˈkədl/

_verb_

hold close in one's arms as a way of showing love or affection.

"he cuddles the baby close"

_noun_

a prolonged and affectionate hug.

* * *

The guild was, as usual, loud, and he was just having a drink at the bar. Natsu and Happy were not around – because they went God-knows-where – and without the flame-brain to argue with about something completely random and pointless, he didn't have much to do. Gray debated on taking a job, but he just returned from one not too long ago. Either way, none of the requests seemed interesting enough. Thus, here he was; drinking away at the bar, absolutely bored, and annoying the hell out of Mira.

Beside him sat a very puzzled blonde, deep in thought. Lucy Heartfilia was biting her nails, looking anxious and restless. He greeted her, but she didn't say anything in return, and he doubted she noticed him. He was beside her for a long time and, so far, she didn't say a single word. Until now.

"Gray," her voice, soft and gentle, spoke at last, causing him to turn in the direction. She looked absolutely serious when she asked, "Can you tell me the difference between cuddling and hugging?"

"What?!" Her face looked so absolutely serious, and her question was so stupid. Gray couldn't even register it. What was wrong with this girl?

Just then, Lucy let out a groan. "It's Happy, okay? That stupid cat got inside my head! Confused me completely about everything. Now, suddenly, I can't differ a cuddle and a hug."

"_Why_ were you two talking about this in the first place?"

"It came up very randomly. You know how it is with Happy, don't you? Just... help me out over here!"

"There is no difference between a cuddle and a hug," Gray shrugged carelessly. "They're just synonyms."

"Are they?" Lucy now took a peculiar tone, one he couldn't identify. All he knew about it was that it was getting him confused as heck.

"Uh... yes?" His answer sounded more like a question, and Lucy rolled her eyes. "I mean, yeah, that's what it's supposed to be."

"I need a firm answer. Possibly a demonstration as well."

"Demonstration for what?" Both of them turned to the third voice, finding a very cheerful Erza make her way to them and take a seat beside Gray at the bar, a huge grin on her face.

"You look... unusually happy," he commented, to which her smile still didn't vanish.

"Don't I? It's because I've had a lot of cheesecakes today!" she explained, and both of her teammates immediately got the hint. Erza Scarlet _loved _cheesecakes, and they never failed to put her in a good mood. It certainly explained why she was so chipper.

"Anyway," she waved her hand, "what were you two talking about? A demonstration for what?"

Gray let out a sigh, "Lucy wants to demonstrate whether or not a hug and a cuddle are the same."

Erza raised an eyebrow, "A hug and a cuddle?"

"I told her they are the same! She doesn't believe me!"

"That's because you told her the wrong thing," the requip mage argued. "A hug and a cuddle are different things."

"Oh, are they now? Can you prove it?" Gray spoke with confidence, raising an eyebrow at her, as if it was a challenge. No matter how stupid the reason was, Erza was provoked.

"Yes," she spoke with equal confidence – maybe even more. "I can."

"Fine; go right ahead."

"Well, okay then." Once she spoke those words, Erza immediately went forward and wrapped her arms around Gray's neck, shocking him as he froze. She pulled him closer and held him tightly, eventually closing her eyes.

"This," she lightly whispered to his ears, "is a hug."

She took some steps back, resisting not to laugh at his befuddled face.

"And a cuddle..." she was about to take some steps again, but almost in an instant he was five meters away.

"Uh... um..." Gray's face was absolutely flushed, and all three of them – Lucy was still there, though her presence was ignored – were shocked at that fact. "I just remembered... I need to– uh, go somewhere. Bye!"

He sprinted away, and both the girls watched him as he went out the door, almost as if running for his life. Once their eyes met, both of them immediately burst into laughter, not being able to stop. They did so, a while later, still heavily breathing.

"Oh... my... God!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It worked," Erza stated with pride.

"Of course it worked; it was Mira's plan," the blonde pointed out.

"Well, true. To be honest, though, I doubted it. I didn't know Gray would react in such a way..."

"I feel kind of bad, though," Lucy admitted, "you know; with all of us ganging up against him."

"I don't," Erza spoke the truth. "I don't feel bad in the slightest."

"Instead," a faint smile played at her lips, "I almost feel like... doing it again."


	2. prompt: dance

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is not owned by me.

* * *

dance

dans/

_verb_

move rhythmically to music, typically following a set sequence of steps.

"their cheeks were pressed together as they danced"

(of a person) move in a quick and lively way.

"Sheila danced in gaily"

_noun_

a series of movements that match the speed and rhythm of a piece of music.

* * *

She took a sip of her beer, deep in thought. Her scarlet hair cascaded down her back, left open, while her eyelashes fluttered once in a while. She tried to concentrate on her mission. Erza Scarlet, for once, was in a dilemma. However, she knew just who she had to talk to.

"Alright," Mirajane Strauss wiped her hands in a hankerchief, finally reaching Erza from behind the bar who asked to talk to her a long time ago, "what is it?"

Mira, her former childhood nemesis, was now a good friend and advisor. Not just to her, but to everyone else as well. Yet, their bond was still most special, probably because of their history.

"Mira," Erza started in a quiet tone, "I need some help."

"You need to be more specific."

"It's about a job," Erza sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'm confused."

"Why don't you tell me more about it? What are you confused about?"

"It is a job," she started to explain, "where I need to catch that new thief lurking around. You know, the one who steals discreetly in balls and formal parties."

"I am aware. It sounds easy enough."

"And it pays a lot," Erza added.

"Then what could possibly confuse you about it?" Mira questioned, to which Erza let out a frustrated sigh.

"The man who requested this job knows where the thief will be next, and the address and all are there. It's a ball which will be held tonight, but a necessity is to bring a partner and..."

"You don't know who to take," Mira finished for her.

"Or who will go with me," she added.

"I'm sure a lot of people will be willing to go with you," the take over mage assured her, "but _you're _the one that's choosy."

"Well, I can't just take anyone!"

"Who do you want to take, then?"

"I-... I guess I don't... know," she settled for the word, sighing again.

"Erza..." Mirajane gave her an apologetic look, but after a while her eyes lit up. "Oh! I have the perfect person for this!"

"Really?" Erza questioned, rather doubtfully. "Who?"

"Gray, of course!" Mira chirped, and Erza's breath was caught in her throat.

xxx

He knew why he agreed to this. When he arrived at the guild, sitting at the bar ordering a drink, Mira had asked him of a favor. Well, technically _she _hadn't. Apparently, Erza needed to go on a job which had to be done in a ball, and required a partner. Mira told _him _to tag along, and he knew the reason he immediately accepted.

He wasn't just attracted to her. He was, of course; Erza was attractive, but it was more than that. These feelings were not just attraction, they were a lot more, and they had been developing ever since their childhood. He didn't expect her to feel the same – and she probably didn't – but he didn't miss opportunities like these where they could spend some time together, as friends if not anything else.

Right now, though, he was regretting it. He'd dressed up; worn a suit, and been extra careful to not strip (he lost his socks, and was almost about to lose his tie, but hey! It was an improvement!). Erza, too, wore a long, silk, satin gown. Both of them made an effort to look presentable, but once they entered the grand building where the ball was taking place, it was not as expected.

There was nothing wrong with the decorations; everything was perfect. What _was _wrong was with his partner, who ignored his presence. Gray realized Erza was too serious about this, and she didn't want any distractions. All they did was stand in a corner, watching out for the thief. That was it. People were chatting, having drinks, dancing, but they weren't doing anything. And Gray hated it.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her out of the blue, but she didn't seem fazed.

"No," she simply answered, her eyes still searching the criminal.

"Erza..." he started in a low voice, "please."

"Gray, no."

"Oh, come on! We're at a ball, how can we _not dance?_"

"I don't know about you, but I'm not here for fun," she answered. "I'm on a job."

"Can you see him?"

"Not yet."

"Then he's probably not even here! Come on, just one dance?"

"Gray..."

"It won't be long!"

"Look, Gr–" she cut herself short once he turned, regretting looking into his eyes. They held so much hope, so much emotion, that she was bedazzled. It was that exact moment which Gray took advantage of, grabbing her right hand and pulling her to the floor. Once she registered the fact that they were in the middle of the hall, between a lot of dancing couples, it was too late. His hand was already on her waists, and she could just hope to be subtle as she put his on his shoulders in annoyance.

"What, are you doing?" she gritted her teeth, yet still swaying to the music.

"Dancing," he replied, a grin on his face.

"Gray, this is not what we're here for," Erza sternly told him.

"I know, but one dance doesn't hurt, does it?"

"Gr–"

"Okay, listen," he cut her off. "I knew what I was signing up for when I agreed to help you, but really, Erza, we need to enjoy these little moments. All of us do. We're always making enemies, fighting people, dealing through loss and heartbreak. And you know what? These are the reasons why all of us need to cherish whatever good times life gives us. This, us dancing right here, is a good time. It's just you and me, Erza. Okay, maybe there's that thief too, but not for now. Right now, at this second, this moment, it's just us."

He spun her around, breaking sync with everyone else but not caring in the slightest. She decided not too speak, and some time later realized how close he was. They were close – _too _close. Yet, he wished this was how they could be for the rest of the night.

But knowing Erza, she spotted the thief behind his back and they immediately went on ahead to chase him, leaving Gray irritated but chuckling nonetheless.


	3. prompt: children

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is not owned by me.

* * *

child

CHīld/

_noun_

plural noun: **children**

a young human being below the age of puberty or below the legal age of majority.

an immature or irresponsible person.

"she's such a child!"

a person who has little or no experience in a particular area.

"he's a child in financial matters"

the descendants of a family or people.

"the children of Abraham"

a person or thing influenced by a specified environment.

"a child of the sixties"

* * *

_They were just children, what did they know about love?_

He was just a child, a year younger than her, when she first entered his life. He was a child, and a rather silly one at that.

He felt this kind of attraction towards her, and he couldn't identify what it was. How could he, anyway? All he knew was that he wanted to get her attention, so he picked fights with her in order to do so. It was foolish, but he was foolish himself.

She was a child, too. Perhaps a bit more mature, but she was nothing more than a child. And she didn't know about her feelings either.

There was this boy; this one boy who, for some reason, always seemed determined to pick fights with her. Of course, she beat him up every time, but there was something else too. What was it? She had no clue.

Then there came that time, when he found her alone in the riverbank, crying. It became the most important memory for their relationship, and now they understood why.

He was just determined to beat her this time, just like he always said, but he stopped in his tracks once he noticed a single tear fall from her eyes. She, to him, always seemed like a stone. A cold, emotionless figure. But in that moment in time, he realized she was more, so much more. She had feelings, and those included joy and sorrow. She was a human, who felt things. She was just... _a girl._

For her, when he showed his comfort, for reasons even he wasn't sure about at that time, she was stunned. This boy, this stupid boy, who always seemed nothing more than just silly to her, suddenly became so... caring. Caring, deep, and understanding, all with a simple gesture of sitting beside her. It was as if they could read each others' feelings, but not their own.

After that time, they still fought, but the riverbank event was never forgotten. They remembered it; they _always _remembered it. It was there and it was very important. They became more than just comrades, and more than just friends. They were more, so much more, to each other. Yet they didn't know it themselves.

How could they, though? They were children. No matter how mature they acted, how mature they wanted to be, they were children, and they would stay just that. How could they identify the emotion they were feeling? How could they know this certain feeling, which they would understand later on, would cause them so much pain and so much happiness? How could they predict that when they grew older, both of them would be searching for the time to confess these same feelings because of _how much _they meant to each other?

_They were just children, what did they know about love?_


	4. prompt: protection

**Disclaimer:  ** Fairy Tail is not owned by me.

* * *

pro·tec·tion

prəˈtekSHən/

_noun_

the action of protecting someone or something, or the state of being protected.

"the B vitamins give protection against infection"

a person or thing that prevents someone or something from suffering harm or injury.

"the castle was built as protection against the Saxons"

a legal or other formal measure intended to preserve civil liberties and rights.

plural noun: **protections**

* * *

It was something he proved long ago. To Erza, Gray was always someone who would always be there for her. He supported her, and cared for her deeply. And she knew it, very well in fact.

That day he first saw her vulnerable was a shock to him. Yet still, he didn't judge her, but instead, he never wanted to see her cry again. He thought it didn't suit her; her smile was much more better.

She was beautiful inside out and he'd always want to let her know that. He'd always wanted to protect her, and they both knew it.

_Gray _would always be there for _Erza._


End file.
